


Honey Bunny

by iguana_ism



Series: Midnight Makoharu Stories (all fluff) [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Happy feeling all around, M/M, Short, makoharu fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguana_ism/pseuds/iguana_ism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Haru get a new puppy, who is weird but cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> It's short  
> Oh yes and I guess the dog they rescued is kind of like a cocker spaniel cause of the big ears ohoh

“Haru look at him, he's so cute!” 

Makoto got down on all fours and began playing with the small puppy they had just rescued from a cardboard box. 

Haru's lip twitched upward as he watched his boyfriend shake his head and blow on the puppy's face. The puppy, in return, pounced and playfully barked at Makoto, it's high pitched bark making the big man blush at just how cute the animal was. 

Makoto turned to his boyfriend excitedly, some of his hair going into his face. “What should we name him?” 

It didn't even take Haru a second to choose a name “Saba.”

“We can't name a puppy saba!” 

Haru shrugged and knelt down to pet the animal. “Well then I don't know what name we should choose.” 

Makoto pondered for a bit as Haru petted the puppy who was now rolled on its back with its big ears flopped down on the floor beside it's small head. “How about…” Makoto caught sight of the puppy's large ears and gasped. “Bunny! How about Bunny?” 

The dog barked cheerfully at the name, giving Haru a funny stare as it was still lying on its back. “Why is he looking at me like that?” 

“Like what?” 

Makoto knelt down beside Haru and saw the funny look that Bunny was giving him. Since the puppy was on its back, it's eyes were wide and he had his mouth open in excitement. The animal looked ridiculous and the sight made Makoto burst out laughing. 

Haru too couldn't help but laugh at the funny dog and his boyfriend's amazing voice. He watched as Makoto flipped the puppy over and began playing with it once again. He smiled fondly as he relished in the fact that this was his life. An amazing boyfriend with now a weird but cute dog. 

Honestly, anyone would be jealous of this life and he was so lucky to be able to call it his. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am jealous of Haru's life   
> Oh yes and this: THANK U ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR KIND COMMENTS it means a lot:)  
> TBH I hope the next one shot comes out as cute as the idea I have in my head :V


End file.
